Benjamin Myers
:You may be looking for Theodore Cofell Theodore "Ted" Cofell (born Borvo Sobrinna) was the CEO of Cofell Enterprises, an investment firm in Burbank at 21500 Riverside Drive. Serbian by birth, he was planted in America by the League of Communist Yugoslavia to infiltrate the U.S. financial community. He was a secret financial supporter of Andre Drazen and his mercenary crew with ties to Kevin Carroll. Before Day 1 Borvo Sobrinna was born in Vojvodina, Serbia. As a teenager, he was recruited by the League of Communist Yugoslavia after his parents were murdered by ethnic Albanians, and he was trained by the First Directorate of the KGB to infiltrate the American financial community. In 1982, at the age of 16, he moved to the USA and enrolled at Colgate University, assuming the identity of Theodore Cofell, a dead infant. His records were altered to make it appear that he was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, was the oldest of three children, and his father died when he was a boy. His records also stated that he graduated from Fair Lawn Regional High School with a 4.0 GPA and a 1572 SAT score. Cofell graduated with a BSc in Economics from Colgate in 1986, and went on to earn his M.B.A. from UCLA in 1988 and began working as an investment banker 3 years later (at Kurtis, Siebert and Bates Financial). Five years before Day 1, he founded Cofell Enterprises and eventually accrued a net worth of $35 million. He helped manage the financial affairs of Drazen's operation. Day 1 At 2:10am, after Bridgit had managed to get $1 million extra for retrieving Martin Belkin's ID, a wire transfer was made from a Swiss bank account to Ira Gaines. This was mentioned in an e-mail on Jamey Farrell's computer, with Cofell's name as the subject. When Tony Almeida went through Jamey's hard drive, he found the e-mail, and gave it to Milo Pressman to decrypt. Milo found that it mentioned the wire transfer to Gaines, and speculated that the $1 million was Cofell's money. Nina Myers then investigated Cofell, and passed his location to Jack Bauer. Meanwhile Andre Drazen made contact with Ira Gaines, and threatened to instruct Cofell to empty the accounts, leaving Gaines with nothing. Ted was on the phone on his balcony at 21500 Riverside Drive when Jack called and tried to speak to him. His assistant, Nancy, told Jack he was in a meeting, but Jack tried to fool her that he was an old friend. Ted then asked Nancy to call his car to leave early, as he had heard that the traffic was bad. He planned to take a private plane to Denver. Nancy told him about Jack calling, but dismissed it as someone trying to sell him something. Ted got in the lift, which was stopped by a fire alarm, but he assured the other passengers it was probably false and the lift would get going again soon. He reached the basement, tipped the attendant, and got in his limousine, not realizing that Jack had taken the place of his usual driver Mark. As he was being driven from his office, he received a call from Kevin Carroll, who said that something had come up and they needed to meet at the Nordhoff garage. Ted told his driver this, but when he received no response realized that something was wrong. He tried calling someone on his phone, but Jack then pointed a gun at him and took his phone. Jack explained that his wife and daughter were missing, and he believed that they were being held by Ira Gaines, a colleague of Cofell's. Cofell denied this, claiming he was just an ordinary businessman. Jack took his briefcase and drove him towards a secluded dam. Jack then asked Ted if he knew the names Penticoff, Alan York, or David Palmer. Cofell protested his innocence, telling Jack about his meeting with Kevin Carroll, who he claimed was a fellow businessman that sold machine tools. Jack then explained to Cofell about a form of torture used in the Russian gulag, and threatened to force a wet towel down his throat to gain information. In response, Cofell showed Jack pictures of his family, saying all he wanted was to see them again. Jack then drove Cofell to the Nordhoff Garage to meet Kevin. In the back seat, Cofell covertly drew a hidden Microtech H.A.L.O. II knife from his arm rest. When they arrived at the garage, Cofell attacked Jack but was disarmed and his wrist broken. Realizing his cover was blown, he started taunting Jack in Serbian, telling him "you will pay". Jack tried to find out who he was, punching him in the heart. Cofell began to choke and Jack tried to force feed him his heart medication, but Cofell spat it out and died. Jack then propped his body up in the back seat in order to deceive Kevin upon his arrival. Memorable quotes * Ted Cofell: For God sake's, I'm just a business man. * Jack Bauer: That's right, an ordinary businessman riding around in a bulletproof limousine. * Ted Cofell: Yes, for protection. * Jack Bauer: From what? * Ted Cofell: People like you. ("Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am") Background information and notes * Ted Cofell may have been named after production assistant Anne Cofell. * His name was mentioned in the film Phone Booth which also stars Kiefer Sutherland. * Findings at CTU states that Cofell worked as an Investments and Acquisitions Officer at Roccelli and Stevens Banking Associates from 1989-1990. However, this contradicts Nina's statement in Day 1: 10:00am-11:00am that he began working in investment banking 3 years after graduating. Live appearances Category:Characters Category:Conspiracy characters Category:Government officials Category:Deceased characters